A Vampire having nun of this
by Tina senpai
Summary: The nun is in trouble. The Hellsing Mansion find her. The Vampire takes an interest. Cosplay! XD Enjoy guys! And do beware the slight touchy feely vampire and nun ; Slight rating due to more language ;
1. Chapter 1

Jorinde: The nun was out fighting, got separated from her group, and wandered around and into the clutches of the vampire alucard. but does he really think he has the upper hand?

Hilde: Stop doing the dramatic dialogue and get on with it!

Sean: yeah!

Jorinde: Both of you shut up! and stay out of my udnerwear drawer! . ~clears throat~ i do not own hellsing, that belongs to the lovely mr. hirano in-Hilde! stop throwing those about!

Hilde: Nein ¬_¬

Sean: Oh no, a blood vessel s popped out! flee! ~runs away with hilde, both carrying bundles of underwear.~

Jorinde: The nun wishes you to enjoy the story. Come back here! ~chases with katana~ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ..

Chapter 1: First meetings

'A nun. And not just any ordinary nun. A vatican assassin. How interesting.' The count thought to himself whilst smiling at the sleeping figure on his bed. Integra had taken seras with her to personally go and speak to father Enrico Maxwell yet again, this time about a wandering nun found half dead and wandering like a crazy person on her property. When Pip Bernadotte had attempted to approach her to check her wounds, she swung her sword and managed to nick his cheek, luckily that seemed to have used all her energy because she immediately collapsed on the grass and had to be carried inside by draculina. At first, he was not that interested in the lost lamb of god, but when pip delivered him an interesting piece of information, he just couldn t help but become a little infatuated with this tasty little morsel. According to the horny mercenary, before the girl fell, she glared at him and what caught his attention were her blood red eyes. He noted how she threw the same sickly glare as alucard would when he ran out of blood packs and someone just had to piss him off. Alucard definetely had to see this for himself and waited patiently, blending in with the shadows of her room at the hellsing mansion.  
When her eyes opened, alucard noted that Pip had been wrong; the girls eyes where not blood red, but a dark blue, almost green. As the realisation dawned on her where she was, she sprung forth, only to still when she realised she was only in her slip and covered in bandages. Ahe looked around and seemed to sniff around her, finally stilling, as her eyes seemed to rest on the spot alucard was. He didn t move but waited to see what she would do, but he didn t expect her to see him.

"I know your there, come... come out." She called, obviously trying to sound brave. He seemed slightly taken aback but stepped out and formed into his usual form, allowing a large grin to spread across his face as she gasped at his appearance.  
"Where ...where am i? why am i here?" she asked, nervously glancing around and reminding alucard of a frightened little rabbit. He eyed her curiously, wondering what could have made this girl so special that even Pip was scared of her.  
"You're in the hellsing mansion, owned by Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing. I am her servant, Alucard. and your name girl?" He watched as she tried to explain herself but become shocked at what she said.  
"I am-wait, hell hellsing?! Oh no Heinkel s going to kill me!!" The girl whined a little and pulled a sad face, which raised alucard's eyebrows a little.  
"You re too loud for your own good, like a drill in my skull. who are you girl?" Alucard asked, tugging at his gloves, not really caring anymore for this troublesome little girl.  
"My... my name i- I am sister- i am called yumiko takagi." she blushed heavily and stopped herself from looking at the vampire.

"And you belong to the vatican correct? "he asked her dismissively, wondering if he would be allowed to have her as a chew toy for a while.  
"Yes. i suppose you already know, i am a member of iscariot-" before she could finish, she heard him snort and looked up to him smiling menacingly at her.  
"Ahhhhh, I see, one of Father Anderson's flock. No wonder you re such a little coward." Alucard sneered and turned his back on the nun, not wanting to bore himself anymore with this weakling.  
"What what did you say?" her voice quivered with nervousness and a hint of anger.  
"You heard me girl. I called your father a coward. That is what he is. Nothing more than slime of the earth. He's a good catholic, but a terrible burden to everyone, including himself. He couldn't even defeat me and he was supposed to be your best. Pathetic." And with the end of his speech, he intended to leave, but a sudden breeze fluttering his hair made him slightly turn, just in time to dodge the powerful kick the was aimed at him.  
"Have at thee hellsing scum!" The girl, previously a quivering, nervous, self-conscious mess on the bed before him had now fully dived out of her bed and had leapt at him with the intent of putting her foot into the back of his head. She crashed against the door, but managed to land on all fours before him skilfully, momentarily shocking the creature. With her bangs in front of her face, she swept his feet out from under him and managed to pin the monster to the floor by pressing her foot into his neck. He noted her surprising strength and wondered where it could have come from. He looked at her face and could now clearly see something that surprised him. Her once soft and sweet features where now cruelly harsh and in his view, sharp and beautiful, and her teeth were now bared at him as if she were to sink her two fangs into his chest and rip out his heart. But what caught him most off-guard where her eyes. The eyes that caught his attention the first time with there stunning innocence and vividness where now the same red as his, deep, angry and passionate. Her snarl brought him out of his trance and he met her snarl with a sneer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Playtime

"So it would seem the little mouse wishes to play." He teased her and quicker than she could react, he grabbed her ankle and swung it hard across his body, causing her to lose balance and topple backwards, hitting her head against the door. He raised himself up and looked her once over, amazed she still held the same glare at him, before picking her up and throwing her across the room, satisfied in hearing something snap as she connected with the wall. When her body hit the floor, he thought that was it, but he watched even more amazed as she raised herself up, clutching a hand to her side and turned to glare at him some more, with a menacing smile which could rival his.

"Is that all you've got? Hellsing's greatest weapon, can't even knock a girl over properly? _Pathetic." _She laughed cruelly at the last word and wasn't even fazed when a small amount of blood poured from a small cut on the inside of her mouth. He was however. He hadn't eaten his packs yet and the small drop looked like a river to him and he lunged for him. He had her pinned to the wall, one hand around her neck and the other at her free hand, whilst his other trapped the one still clutching her obviously broken side. Anger, Passion and hunger consumed him and he let his tongue wander out of his mouth and began to hungry lap up the small trail, which had left her lips and had fallen to her chin. He sucked it eagerly and noticed that two small drops had fallen on her collarbone. He lapped them up until they were gone and had pulled up to see if the girl underneath had fainted for she was still throughout this entire process. Instead he saw her face heavily blushed, her lips slightly parted and her eyes lightly shut. When he had positioned himself a few centimetres to make sure she was breathing, she opened her eyes and his gaze met the blood red ones, glazed with lust. He jolted back slightly but she swiftly corrected their positions and crashed her lips to his, bumping their fangs together and hungrily forcing her tongue into his mouth. He would have pulled back, if it wasn't for that fact her mouth was still bleeding and her forcing her tongue into his made him taste it. Taste _her. _He eagerly sucked and licked the inside of her moist cavern, his body pressing against hers not of his own free will. He regained his sense when he felt her still for a second, realisation having dawned on her at what she was doing and a small pain pulled him swiftly off her. The nun was staring at him shocked and the hand that was holding her side was now entwined in the back of his hair. She had unconsciously been massaging his scalp and when she finally came to her senses, she pulled him away as she was trapped against the wall. The silence in the room was painfully thick and the only sound that broke it was her sharp intake of breath as she pushed him off. He stumbled back one step, then regained composure, allowing her room to move. She darted for the door, but she fell to the floor instead, gasping at the pain her side was igniting, having been a little distracted earlier to do anything about it. She thought he would laugh cruelly at her and indeed he did, but before she could get up and punch him in his face, her weight was suddenly picked up and thrown onto the bed, not gently but not enough to really be seen as cruel. She glared at the space she thought he would be but found him closing the door. He nodded towards an item on the bed before grinning at her and blowing her a kiss, mocking her. He shut the door as a glass of water was thrown at his direction and didn't see her scream but could hear her through the wood. He heard her shuffle and used his third eye to watch her reluctantly tear open the box of painkillers he left her and smirked at her having to take them without water, making her gag slightly. He walked silently to his own room, all the while licking his lips and remembering how she tasted; Sweet, yet sour. A mixture of different tastes that he craved. 'Oh this is going to be fun.' He thought as he removed his jacket and entered his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dress-up and cosplay?

Two hours later…

Yumie couldn't take it anymore. The peace. The quiet. The solace. It was worse than living back in her old convent! She scurried into her torn uniform; thankful that the only visible damage that had been done to it was a small cut where her shoulder met her sleeve. She left the habit in the room and quickly ventured out into the hallway. It was just as quiet as her room and this infuriated her to no end. She stomped purposefully down the hallway, hoping that the only other known inhabitant would come to challenge her actions like earlier on. She didn't have to wait long as she approached a room with the door open and no sooner has she stepped inside than she realised whose room it was. The large coffin in the middle of the room at the foot of the double bed draped in blood red, satin sheets, next to a fridge in which could clearly be seen packets of blood, gave her a big hint. The door slammed shut behind her and she controlled herself not to jump and leap around; that was what Yumiko would do. She slowly turned to see no one there, but instead the items at what hung on the back of the door. She saw the hat and jacket in which the vampire had been wearing earlier and she realised he must not be here; otherwise he would have them on him. She glanced around quickly and her determination and curiosity marched her over to the clothing and helped her snatch them off the high hook. She thought of all the cruel things she could do to them; Burning, shrinking, cleaning the toilets and floors with them, even thinking she should smear holy water in the stuff, just to watch him burn at the sensation, but something made her stop. As she gazed at them, her anger cooled and instead her curiosity got the better of her. She at first held the jacket aloft in front of her, with the hat in the other hand, then placed the hat on her head to get a better look at the jacket. The hat was a little too big for her and it pushed her hair down in front of her eyes a little, but it was the jacket she was distracted by. It felt; soft. She took a deep breath and against the nagging voice of Yumiko inside of her, she carefully put it on. As she pulled up one sleeve so her small arms could fit through, she dived into one of the pockets to sort out a small bulge and came out with his gloves. Again, ignoring the voice of Yumiko persistently whining in her head, she placed them on, noticing how they were a good couple of sizes to big for her. She looked at her reflection the best way she could in the small, broken mirror that hung in the corner of the room and giggled at her own look. The vampire's clothes drowned her and made her look like a child. She even twirled around and enjoyed how much the long jacket was like a ball gown that she'd always imagined as a child. She held the sleeves up to her face and was surprised to find a scent there. She couldn't place it but it wasn't unpleasant and it was warm and she liked it. Her happiness was temporarily short-lived however when a deep voice filled the chamber.

"You do look ravishing my dear." This time, Yumie did twirl around and gave a twin yelp with Yumiko inside her as she faced the creature standing before her at the still closed door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: In the belly of the beast (WARNING: NOT FOR INNOCENTS OR BUGS XD)

"Curious little thing, aren't you now?" The half dressed vampire leaned against the door and his voice teased her into making a complaint.

She froze solid and knew she'd been caught red-handed. She couldn't really deny anything since she was still wearing the large hat, gloves and jacket, which seemed to drown her.

"Now, why so shy? Are you frightened little mouse? I promise to not bite you. I'm not a cat, prowling for it's next meal." During his little speech, he had separated the distance between them and stood in front of her. He lowered himself to her level, trying to intimidate her, but also secretly sneaking a peak at her cute little face, half covered by his hat. He tilted it upwards and saw her raise her blushing face, her lips slightly parted and her eyes covered by her fringe. He saw her move forward and didn't move as she placed another kiss against his lips. He was frozen for all three seconds, but as soon as her hot tongue pushed it's way into his mouth, he regained control of his body. Still leaning down to her height, he wrapped his arms around her and pressed hr body to his. The kiss was a battle of tongues and both where enjoying the war, not rally caring who won, as long as they both got what they wanted. Yumie stood up on tip-toe and noticed how Yumiko was also gaining some control, the feeling of the kiss upon her too being as strong as bath time with chocolates. They both almost lost control of the shared body as the vampire's lips tore from theirs and latched, sucking at the throat and biting just enough so as not to draw blood, but enough to make both personalities lose control of their knees. All the vampire could think as he licked the hollow of her throat and nipped at her collarbone was, 'succulent'.

The hat fell off as she arched her back and threw her head back as his lips found her neck and she allowed his jacket and gloves to pool onto the floor behind her. She scratched her nails against his back, mentally damning the thin shirt that was preventing her from feeling his skin. She corrected this by reaching down to the hem of his shirt and pushing her hands underneath. He hissed as warm hands met his cold back and something dark inside of him stirred, making him almost regret what he was about to do next.

He stopped his ministrations on her neck and collarbone suddenly and pulled his body away from hers, grasping her shoulders in his hands.

"To your room nun, before I break your vow of chastity." Alucard whispered into her ear, his hands almost painfully gripping her shoulder, as if to control himself. Yumie leaned slowly away from him, dazed at the passion that was coursing through her veins. She gazed at the vampire's hunched form and realised he was telling her to leave now or she'd certainly be damned if she stayed and continued where she was. She quickly stepped out of his grasp and gained control of her breathing before practically running out of the room. She stopped when she got to her door and glanced over her shoulder, simultaneously opening her door. She saw Alucard standing strong in his doorway, one hand clenched at his side and the other holding the handle of his door on the opposite side. But what made her want to rush back to his room were his eyes. They were locked on her body and glowing a bright red as his lips parted and he licked his lips at her. She gulped at his actions and stepped into her room whilst keeping her eyes on him at all times, even when the door obscured her vision she could still sense his gaze burning a hole in the wood to look at her some more.

She closed the door and with a click it locked. She leaned against her door, sighing and touching her fingertips to her lips, the taste of immortal still buzzed on her tongue and smiled contently before climbing into bed, not caring of the vampire lurking in the shadows and watching her every move. In fact, she threw off her nightdress and snuggled against the covers, giggling as she could sense the snarl of frustration that escaped the king of vampire's lips


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Lessons learned

As the Hellsing manor disappeared from sight as the car pulled out Yumiko sighed and collapsed back, exhausted from the mornings activities. Heinkel shaking her and telling her how worried she'd been had roughly awaked her at 5 in the morning. Then after getting ready, Father Anderson made them both wait an hour whilst he held a conference with Sir Integra Hellsing, but unfortunately all that could be heard from outside the door was lots of words and shouts that could not be repeated by the nun. When they finally made their way outside, the soldiers cast brief glances between the odd group getting in the car, only Bernadotte throwing a courteous nod of the head and Seras, waving happily towards the nun, who bowed her head, allowing any apology or thanks to be messaged in that little mannerism. Heinkel immediately lit up her fag as the car pulled off, with Father Anderson folding his arms across from them as Yumiko got comfy and waved timidly at her new friends. She looked up as the car pulled out and noticed a quick flash of red in a window of the mansion, swearing that she had also caught a flash of white teeth that had broken into a smile. She placed her hand against the glass and a small smile crept across her face, which Father Anderson caught.

"Well girly, ye' know Maxwell will be wantin' to know everything yea've been doin' and anything ye' couldea' found out." He spoke huskily, trying not to frighten the easily scared creature. Instead of replying nervously, she shifted a small glance at him, then back to the mansion window.

"I didn't really find out anything. I was to busy recovering in the room they had given me." She replied nostalgically, as if recalling something familiar.

"Well, useless as always. I'll have to have a word with Yumie later on to see if she could sense anything." Heinkel said, not even bothering to turn to the nun.

Yumiko took a deep breath and began to speak about her knew found self. "Well, I did learn one thing from this experience." She spoke, still staring at her reflection in the car window.

"Oh, and vas IST das, frau none?" Heinkel asked amused, thinking it be something timid and another silly quote the nun would wok around the Vatican declaring. Instead, when Yumiko turned her head, Heinkel nearly swallowed her cigarette. Yumiko's eyes and features where the same, but a small flash of red gleamed in her eyes and Yumie's fangs protruded out of her mouth in a small smile. The nun leant forward and snatched the cigarette from Heinkel, and before the priest could protest, she rolled down the window and threw it out.

"First, smoking is BAD for you priest, and you should know that. Secondly, from now on stop 'boring' my underwear." She glared playfully at Heinkel, who was still dumbstruck at the nun's newfound bravery. Anderson laughed opposite them and was highly amused, until Yumiko snapped her head toward him and smiled menacingly. She leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss to his scar on his cheek, making him choke on his laugh and still instantly.

"And you dear Father, can just stop laughing to. I'm making you BOTH go cold turkeys for a month. No cigarettes. No alcohol. And no sneaking anymore Stephen Lynch songs into the Vatican whilst you're supposed to be doing work. Or else I will have to report the both of you to Father Maxwell." She cast brief glances between the two faces, both a frozen at her outburst and gulping down their saliva as their mouths had hung open to long. She smiled and gazed at herself in the window, before looking at the small mansion in the distance and sending out a small message to one particular inhabitant.

_Thank you, count. That was a very interesting stay._

………………………………………………………………………….

Jorinde: Kicked y'all Asses' did'nae' ae'?

Sean: ¬_¬ ~Pouts~

Hilde: . ~Pouts~

Jorinde: ^^ It's good to be berserker XD


End file.
